Continuation
by Kazuna-Rox
Summary: "Je suis seule une nouvelle fois, au bord de cette falaise au bord de ma vie. A quoi bon vivre sans l'être aimé? Un an après son départ, j'ai pris ma décision..." Quand Bella est désespérée, un geste peut tout changer...  Bella x Edward
1. Chapter 1  Souvenirs insupportables

_Me voilà avec une fiction Twilight, première de toutes mes fictions ! Alors soyez indulgentes, et ne faîtes pas attention aux fautes ! ***hihi***_

_Titre : Continuation_

_Couple : Bella & Edward_

_Résumé : Je suis seule une nouvelle fois, au bord de cette falaise au bord de ma vie. A quoi bon vivre sans l'être aimé? Un an après son départ, j'ai pris ma décision..._

_Note de l'auteur: Cette fiction reprend lorsque Bella s'apprête à sauter de la falaise de La Push, du territoire Quileute._

Chapitre 1:Souvenirs insupportables...

Je m'approchai du bord, du bord de cette falaise, du bord de ma misérable vie...Je fis un pas et il apparut là devant moi et me dit de son ténor "Non Bella rebrousse chemin, n'oublies pas ta promesse". Et pour toute réponse je lui dit, les larmes au bord des yeux:

-Tu as dit que tu voulais que je sois humaine alors regardes-moi.

Je défais ma veste et la pose sur un rocher. Je m'avance de plus en plus pour arriver au bord et je mets un pied dans le vide, puis je me remémorai les événements de ma vie depuis un an. Je revois son premier regard haineux pour moi, notre première discussion sur la météo, et à lui et moi dans la forêt ce jour où j'ai découvert son secret et qu'il m'a confirmé...

Et soudain tel un flash je ré entendis ces derniers mots qui m'ont tant faits souffrir durant ces quelques mois:" Tu ne me reverras plus, ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé"...J'eus un pincement au cœur. Puis je me rappela de ces deux derniers mois en compagnie de Jake, mon meilleur ami, celui qui m'avait aidé à relever la tête. Mais je n'ai plus de nouvelles depuis qu'il m'a révélé sa vraie nature-qu'il est un loup-garou-ce qui m'inquiètes...Tout ces événements me ramène ici, sur cette falaise, dans cette petite ville de 3120 habitants-environ-et je repense à ma mère,Renée et à Charlie...à qui je vais faire beaucoup de peine et de mal, mais c'est mieux ainsi-enfin je crois.

Ne pensant plus qu'aux visages de mes parents je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue glacée par le froid. Puis je continuas à me pencher et je murmurai " Je t'aime Edward" Prononcer son nom me fit mal mais qu'importe, dans quelques temps je n'aurais plus mal, je serais libre, libre plus que je ne l'est jamais été...Ça y était l'eau se rapprocha de moi quand tout à coup j'entendis quelqu'un crier "NON BELLA!"... Je n'y fis pas attention à quoi bon c'est trop tard je heurtas l'eau glaciale de la mer de La Push et je sombras dans les profondeurs de cette eau glacée. La pression de l'eau sur mes poumons se fit sentir et je ne pus me retenir de crier. A cet instant l'eau glacée envahit tout mon corps et ma vision devient floue...Je ne cherchai pas à me débattre, avec cette solution je ne souffrirais plus, plus jamais! Soudain une chose glacée attrapa mon bras et je sombrai...

J'étais allongée sur quelque chose de rugueux et peu confortable- ce ne pas être la mort, c'est beaucoup moins douillet... J'essayai en vain de me réveiller quand j'entendis un murmure à peine audible qui m'appelai, moi. Puis je sentis que quelque chose pressait de petits coups sur ma poitrine et le murmure s'intensifiât et j'arrivai à comprendre qu'il me dit:

-Allez Bella! Bats-toi respecte ta promesse! Allez!Je t'en supplies!

J'ouvris les yeux -avec difficulté- car cette voix m'est familière même peut être un peu trop et j'ai un déclic: Alice, Alice Cullen!

-Alice...parvins-je à murmurer.

-Bella! Tu m'as fait peur sale idiote! cria-t-elle.

Je me levai- trop vite car j'eus un vertige- et je retomba sur le sol bruyamment. Je leva la tête plus prudemment cette fois et croisa son regard, plein de tristesse et de colère...Elle me fixa, soupira et dit:

-Isabella! Mais qu'est- ce qui t'as pris de sauter de cette falaise? Tu souhaite ta mort, et la sienne par la même occasion? Une pensée me revint alors « La seule qui puisse me faire souffrir c'est toi...»

-Je... Je... Désolée...balbutiais-je confuse.

-Ah ça tu peux en effet! Dis merci à mon don! Si je ne t'avais pas vu tu serais...loin déjà! reprit-elle, tout en se calmant.

-Tu lui a dit? dis-je hésitante

-Eh bien non! Penses-tu il y serait aller!

-Euh aller où?

-Il ne t'en a pas parlé à ton...l'autre fois?

Je fis un retour en arrière l'autre fois: mon anniversaire, notre discussion dans le bureau de Carlisle, Les...

-Les Volturi! dis-je en écarquillant les yeux

-Oui... Tu te souviens ce qu'il t'avait dit d'autre à propos d'eux?

Hum alors ah oui! Il avait dit quelque chose comme ça il me semble: " Les Volturi sont l'équivalent d'une famille royale. Nous ne devons pas nous donner en spectacle, ni tuer ostensiblement sauf à souhaiter mourir..." Oh non pas ça... Il m'avait aussi dit "Tu es ma seule raison de rester, si je puis dire, vivant..." Oh Non Non Non Pas Ça!

-NON! Pas ça! Il ne peut pas! dis-je haletante

-Calme-toi Bella! Calme-toi! dit-elle en me prenant les mains et en essayant de stopper mes tremblements.

-Je...Non... Je ne veux pas! Je... Je ne veux pas qu'il meure par ma seule faute! hurlais-je chamboulée.

-Chut. Chut. Bella calme toi! il ne sait pas ce que tu as fait depuis qu'il...Enfin nous sommes partis.

Mes tremblements se calmèrent peu à peu mais pas les battements de mon cœur, meurtri par la simple pensée de le voir se faire... Non non Bella! Ressaisis-toi enfin! Elle me releva et m'aida à me stabiliser quand elle sentis quelque chose. Je la regarda et elle dit,comprenant mon interrogation:

-Quelqu'un approche vers...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je la vit comme s'envoler et valser à plusieurs centaines de mètres de moi. Je me retournai pour voir qui elle avait sentie s'approcher de nous et derrière moi je vis...

_Hello~_

_Voilà pour le premier chapitre Il est très court je vous l'accord ! (oui je fais ma sadique à couper comme ça !) _

_Devinette : Qui est-ce que Alice a vu derrière Bella ? ^^_


	2. Chapter 2 Peur de la mort

_Me voilà avec une fiction Twilight, première de toutes mes fictions ! Alors soyez indulgentes, et ne faîtes pas attention aux fautes ! ***hihi***_

_Titre : Continuation_

_Couple : Bella & Edward_

_Résumé : Je suis seule une nouvelle fois, au bord de cette falaise au bord de ma vie. A quoi bon vivre sans l'être aimé? Un an après son départ, j'ai pris ma décision..._

_Note de l'auteur: Cette fiction reprend lorsque Bella s'apprête à sauter de la falaise de La Push, du territoire Quileute._

**Chapitre 2: Peur de la mort...**

Je me retournai et vis une chevelure rousse surmontée un visage assez fin et pâle comme le marbre. Ce fut seulement après que je me rappelas d'elle, trop perturbée par le vol planée que venait de faire Alice. C'était Victoria, Victoria la compagne de James, le traqueur de l'année dernière. Elle voulait se venger de la mort de son compagnon c'est sûr! Soudain elle prit la parole:

-Tiens, tiens mais ce serait pas la fille au vampires?

-Euh...Qu'est...Qu'est-ce que tu veux? lui dis-je

-A ton avis! Ton cher Edward m'a brisé le cœur en tuant mon âme sœur! Ne trouves-tu pas normal que je fasse de même?

-Je...Oui...Sûrement...

-Eh bien tu es d'accord? Ne t'en fais pas ce ne sera pas trop douloureux, enfin cela ne dépend que de toi! Si tu demandes à ta chère amie là-bas- elle montra du doigt Alice- qu'elle n'interviennes pas ce ne sera pas long!

Je me retournai et lui criia:

-Ne bouge pas Alice! Je vous ai chassée,en quelques sortes de cette ville, et si je meurs il n'y aura plus de problèmes et vous pourrez revenir vivre chez vous! Je ne ferais plus souffrir personne ni toi ni ta famille ni Edward!

J'avais dit tout cela d'une voix tellement assurée qu'elle ne trouva rien à répliquer je me retournai donc vers Victoria et la regardai dans les yeux comme pour dire "Finissons-en!"...Soudain elle parti dans un fou rire, ne comprenant pas la raison de son rire, je patientai. Je n'eus pas le temps de la voir venir cependant! Je sentis une horrible douleur au ventre et me retrouvai de l'autre côté de la plage beaucoup plus loin qu'Alice et avec plus de dégâts car sur le sable je vis une traînée de couleur rouge...Mon sang...Venant de moi, de mon corps...

Je ne pus retenir un gémissement de douleur et hurlai la mort. Je relevai la tête et vis Alice face à Victoria. Je lui hurlai de s'en aller et de retourner avec sa famille je ne veux pas la mort de ma meilleure amie sur la conscience! Je la suppliai de s'écarter et de laisser Victoria faire même si ma vie était en très grave danger. Elle respecta cela et se décala laissant place à Victoria qui,elle fonça droit sur moi. Puis je rebaissai la tête vers ma blessure. Je ne vis pas d'où ce sang provenait exactement mais je souffrais plus qu'après le départ des Cullen... Je me laissai cependant faire lorsqu'elle m'attrapa par le ventre, non loin de ma blessure causée par le sable et les graviers contenus dans celui-ci. Elle m'envoya valser contre les parois de la falaise. Je sentis suite au choc un liquide chaud couler dans les boucles de mes cheveux mouillés. Je tâtai le sommet de mon crâne et me retrouvai avec la main rouge de sang.

Alice avait un regard horrifié et me regarda avec un air de supplice me disant "laisse moi combattre". Non, je ne pouvais pas, pas elle, elle ne doit pas mourir par ma simple faute de faiblesse de misérable humaine! Mais Victoria ré attaqua et m'enfonça dans la roche. Je crachai quelques gouttes de sang par terre et me laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol..."Ce ne sera pas douloureux" Mon œil oui! Je préférerais revivre ces derniers mois que de vivre ce moment surtout sous les yeux de ma meilleure amie! Je supplia Victoria de m'achever, les larmes coulant sur mes joues. Mon air l'a fit rire aux éclats. Je m'énerva et la gifla. Je regretta ce geste car je me fis soulever à un mètre du sol et rejetée par terre, comme un vieux déchet puant. Je cracha du sang par dizaine de millilitre et ne retenais plus aucun de mes gémissements...

Je veux mourir je veux mourir sauve toi Alice vis ta vie je t'en supplies pars loin et oublies-moi!Je murmurai, comprenant que ma fin était vraiment proche:"Edward je t'aime" que Alice entendit et fit une tête d'enterrement. Puis elle fixa quelque chose derrière moi et une lueur d'espoir envahit ses yeux qui auparavant étaient rempli de désespoir et d'une insupportable tristesse. Je mis le reste de mes forces dans mes bras et vis une ligne de personnes, au teint blanchâtre et au yeux d'un noir d'encre. C'est alors que je compris:Ils étaient tous là alignés pour me sauver,moi une pathétique humaine sans importance et mourante...Ils étaient là devant moi j'étais sûre que ce n'était pas un miracle car je le reconnu lui, lui et son beau ténor qui murmura un "Bella" d'épouvantement peut-être, non, assurément dû à l'état dans lequel je me trouve en ce moment sur cette plage...

_Hello~_

_Voilà pour le second chapitre Il est très court je vous l'accord ! J'en suis pas fière (comme pour beaucoup de mes écrits ! xD )_

_Merci aux revieweuses et à celle qui ont mis une alerte pour ma fic ! 3_


	3. Chapter 3 Retrouvailles ou séparation

_Me voilà avec une fiction Twilight, première de toutes mes fictions ! Alors soyez indulgentes, et ne faîtes pas attention aux fautes ! ***hihi***_

_Titre : Continuation_

_Couple : Bella & Edward_

_Résumé : Je suis seule une nouvelle fois, au bord de cette falaise au bord de ma vie. A quoi bon vivre sans l'être aimé? Un an après son départ, j'ai pris ma décision..._

_Note de l'auteur: Cette fiction reprend lorsque Bella s'apprête à sauter de la falaise de La Push, du territoire Quileute._

**Chapitre 3: Retrouvailles ou nouvelle séparation?**

Il était là, là pour moi, pour me sauver de la mort. Mais il ne voulait plus de moi,il me l'avait dit, avant de me quitter il me l'avait dit alors pourquoi était-il là? Pourquoi voulait-il perdre son temps à me sauver? Il me voulait plus de moi! Je laissa s'échapper un sanglot et me mis à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, en piteux état... J'en oublia la douleur qui m'avait parcourue lorsque je m'étais écraser sur la paroi de cette falaise. J'en oublia même la présence de Victoria. Soudain je la sentit proche de moi, apparemment elle n'avait pas encore remarqué leur présence. Malheureusement pour moi elle reprit la destruction de mon corps et sous les yeux de tout les Cullen elle m'attrapa et me jeta, aussi fort et aussi loin que possible d'eux, à l'autre bout de cette plage...

Me rendant compte de cela, je fermai les yeux et laissai échapper un horrible cri extrêmement perçant de ma gorge. Il dût l'entendre car je senti des bras froids rattraper mon corps avant qu'il heurte le sol rocheux. Je rouvris les yeux et vis son visage pâle comme le marbre avec un air de tristesse et désolé. Je ne pus dire un mot que je senti une seconde personne toucher mon corps,non loin de ma blessure au ventre. Je me laissai faire même si je désirais mourir là tout de suite! J'entendis une voix dire:

-Il ne faut pas que tu la brusque Edward! Tu pourrais augmenter la gravité de la blessure et... la tuer. C'était Carlisle! Carlisle, celui qui m'avait expliquer la raison de la détermination d'Edward à ne pas me transmuter. Je voulais leur dire de partir, de me laisser, je n'ai plus de raison de vivre alors autant en finir tout de suite non?

Perdue dans mes pensées je n'entendis pas la réponse d'Edward mais le connaissant- que trop bien- il voulait m'emmener à vitesse vampirique très loin d'ici pour me soigner. Je me mis à me débattre pour qu'il me lâche et n'y parvenant pas je mis toute mes forces dans cette simple phrase:

-Partez, toi et ta famille laissez-moi, laissez-moi je vous en supplies! Ne m'accorder pas d'importance,je ne la mérite nullement crois m...- Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues

-Chut, chut, Bella! Je suis là ne t'en fais pas! me coupa Edward.

J'étais rassurée mais seulement je ne pus me retenir de gémir de toutes mes blessures et je sombrais, en entendant les voix affolées de Carlisle et d'Edward...Je n'entendis plus rien, c'était le vide, le noir total... La mort peut-être? Je ne savais pas mais je me sentais un peu mieux...

Je revins à moi cependant ne voulant pas quitter ce monde sans lui dire une dernière fois à quel point je l'aimais malgré la souffrance que j'avais endurer toute cette année. Je me réveillai, allongée dans une chambre, dans sa chambre apparemment car des étagères de CD étaient sur le mur à ma gauche. J'entendis une mélodie, ma mélodie, ma berceuse. Je tourna légèrement la tête et je le vis,me tournant le dos et scrutant la forêt à travers la baie vitrée. Je tenta de ma relever mais ma blessure au ventre déclencha un cri qu'il perçut car il se retourna et se mit à genoux à coté de moi. Je ne savais quoi lui dire et je le regardai, lui, son visage, ses yeux d'un brun noisette à en faire tourner la tête.

Il me regarda avec interrogation et je lui fis un faible sourire qu'il me rendit par un énorme soupir de soulagement. Je le scruta ne sachant toujours pas quoi dire et sentant ce lourd silence il prit la parole hésitant:

-Bella tu vas mieux? Je...J'ai eus tellement peur de te perdre!

-A...Attends! Tu...Tu m'avais dit que tu ne voulais plus de moi pourquoi tu-

-Je t'ai menti. Me coupa-t-il.

-Mais tu m'as laisser sans nouvelles pourquoi as-tu voulut partir?

-Je ne voulais plus te faire de mal. Comme je l'ai fait à ton anniversaire. Je m'en veux et je ne peux vivre dans un monde où tu n'existe pas! Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours Bella!

Tous ces mots se chamboulaient dans ma tête et je ne pus lui répondre qu'un maigre:

-Je t'aime Edward...

-Je t'aime aussi Bella! Oh ma Bella, dit-il en voyant mes larmes, pourquoi pleures-tu?

-Je... Je n'aurais jamais dû sauter de cette falaise je suis désolée je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse!

-Stop Bella! Tu es en vie, et c'est tout ce qui importe désormais!

Il me prit dans ces bras et me mis sur ses genoux,en faisant attention de ne pas endolorir mes blessures.

Je me sentais bien, désormais, je ne voulais pas me libérer de son étreinte,je ne voulais plus me séparer de lui, plus jamais! Je resserras encore son étreinte, et me colla contre son torse froid, certe, mais je m'en fichais, car il était de nouveau avec moi, près de moi, contre moi. Il sentis que je serrais note étreinte mais me relâcha doucement et approcha son visage du sien, approcha ses lèvres, fines et parfaites des miennes et les posa délicatement d'abord, puis sentant qu'il allait interrompre notre baiser je colla avec toute la force que j'avais ses lèvres aux miennes et lui rendis son baiser. Il apprécia et continua. J'ouvris pas bouche et humas son haleine à pleine bouche. Puis je me rappelas ce qu'il était et me sépara vivement de lui, de peur d'avoir dépasser les limites. Il comprit et me ramena près de lui et m'enlaça encore plus fermement. Il me susurra des mots doux et je ne vis pas le temps passer...Mais Alice vint nous interrompre en toquant à la porte timidement. Voyant qu'elle « dérangeait » elle voulu repartir mais Edward lui proposa de s'assoir à nos côtés. Elle accepta et vint discuter avec nous,de tout et de rien.

Soudain des pas rapides se firent entendre dans les escaliers et Alice dit « Voilà les autres! » avec un grand sourire. Quelques secondes après les autres entrèrent, Esmée, Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper et même , à mon plus grand étonnement, Rosalie. Carlisle se rapprocha le premier du lit et demanda à Edward de se décaler pour qu'il puisse m'ausculter. Il fit un examen assez rapide, à mon goût, et dès que Carlisle eut fini tous les Cullen, et Esmée la première vinrent me voir.

-Oh Bella! dit Esmée en m'enlaçant.

-Salut Bella! Dirent Emmet et Jasper de l'endroit où ils étaient.

Rosalie me fit juste un signe de la tête. Elle n'avait pas changée apparemment, mais je vis, dans son regard, qu'elle me considérait désormais comme un membre de sa famille. Cet entourage me réchauffa le cœur. Edward me sorti de mes pensées en me reprenant dans ces bras si réconfortants! Nous nous étions retrouvés, enfin! J'avais retrouvé ma famille, l'homme de ma vie, ma raison de vivre. Il me dit, quand tout le monde fut sorti de sa chambre:

-Nous nous sommes retrouvés et je ne te quitterais plus jamais, j'en fait le serment!

_Hello~_

_Voilà pour le second chapitre Il est très court je vous l'accord ! J'en suis pas fière (comme pour beaucoup de mes écrits ! xD )_

_Merci aux revieweuses et à celle qui ont mis une alerte pour ma fic ! 3_


	4. Chapter 4 L'envie de vivre avec lui

_Me voilà avec une fiction Twilight, première de toutes mes fictions ! Alors soyez indulgentes, et ne faîtes pas attention aux fautes ! ***hihi***_

_Titre : Continuation_

_Couple : Bella & Edward_

_Résumé : Je suis seule une nouvelle fois, au bord de cette falaise au bord de ma vie. A quoi bon vivre sans l'être aimé? Un an après son départ, j'ai pris ma décision..._

_Note de l'auteur: Cette fiction reprend lorsque Bella s'apprête à sauter de la falaise de La Push, du territoire Quileute._

**Chapitre 4: L'envie de vivre avec lui...**

Nous étions là, tranquille, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nos retrouvailles se firent en silence, dans sa chambre avec ma berceuse en fond d'ambiance. J'étais bien depuis le début de cette année, où se suivaient mauvaise nouvelle sur mauvaise nouvelle... Soudain Edward prit la parole:

-Que dirais-tu de te promener?

-Tu ne vas rien m'annoncer de grave? dis-je anxieuse

-Que veux-tu que je t'annonces? Alors que nous venons juste de nous retrouver, tu crois que je peux à nouveau me séparer de toi?

-Ben...C'est que...Tu l'a déjà fait une fois donc je me disait que- il me coupa

-Je t'arrêtes tout de suite! Je Ne Peux Pas Vivre Sans Toi! Et si je te quittais encore, je ne pourrais plus afficher un sourire durant toute mon éternité!

-Oui mais toi, tu as l'éternité mais moi, je meures à chaque seconde, la mort approche!

-Bella, je te suivrais à ta mort.

-Non! non! Penses à Carlisle et à Esmée! Tu...T ne peux pas! Tu n'as pas le droit de leur faire ça! m'emportais-je

-Bella, calme-toi!

Je me libérai de son étreinte et partis rapidement vers le salon où la famille était réunie j'entrai dans le salon suivi d'Edward, qui parut contrarié, mais honnêtement je m'en fichais,il y avait plus important: Mettre ma transmutation en vote auprès de ma future famille. Je les réunissais en cercle autours de la table et dis d'une voix assez tremblante:

-Je vous réunis pour mettre au vote quelque chose qui me tient à cœur depuis un bout de temps...,je repris ma respiration et sentis la main d'Edward venir emprisonner la mienne sur ma cuisse. Je veux devenir comme vous et je veux savoir votre avis. Voulez-vous,oui ou non, de moi dans votre famille?

-Mais avant! reprit Edward, Moi aussi j'ai mon mot à dire, il doit y avoir une autre solution. Donc cherchons la avant de faire ce vote puérile s'il vous-plaît, s'il te plaît,dit-il en se tournant vers moi, laisse moi 5 ans!

-Trop long! dis-je

-Trois ans?

-Edward!

-Tu es toujours aussi têtue...

-Oui alors la ferme et laisse les autres voter!

Il soupira et je me tournai vers Carlisle et Esmée,qui affichaient tout deux un immense sourire au bord des lèvres.

-Oui bien sûr dit Esmée

-Edward ne veut vivre sans toi alors oui, renchérit Carlisle

Je me tournai vers Rosalie et Emmet, m'attendant à la réponse de chacun

-Évidemment!

-Je suis désolée de mon hostilité mais ce n'est pas la vie à laquelle j'aurais rêvée alors non.

-Je comprends, en partie, Rosalie dis-je avec un faible sourire.

Dès que je vis les suivants mon sourire s'intensifia car c'était Alice et Jasper.

-Je te considère déjà comme ma sœur! dit Alice toute joyeuse

-Je dis oui, cela m'évitera d'avoir tout le temps envie de boire ton sang...

Je souris mais celui-ci s'effaça quand je retrouva plongée dans les yeux d'Edward, connaissant sa réponse...

Il dit: -Évidemment que je te veux dans ma famille, mais pas de cette façon!

Et il se leva. Je le retins mais il parti quand même apparemment énervé par la majorité qui, selon lui, le trahissait... Il partit dans la cuisine et je l'y suivis. Il s'appuya contre le plan de travail et me dit d'une voix grave:

-Pourquoi Bella?

-Parce que je t'aime et que je veux passer mon éternité avec toi tout simplement! Bêta!

-Bella! Il existe d'autres solutions!

-Pour moi celle là est la meilleure!

-Je ne te... -il croisa mon regard plein de détermination mais poursuivit- Je ne veux pas te perdre mais il faut que je trouve un autre moyen où je n'arracherait pas ton âme!

Il se calma peu à peu et se rapprocha de moi. Je fis de même et me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour arriver à la même hauteur que son visage. Je glissa, maladroite que je suis, mais il me rattrapa et me posa sur le rebord de la cuisine. Il se rapprocha,pris ma taille, et me colla à lui. Je me laissa faire, ne rêvant que de ça! Il rapprocha sa bouche de la mienne et les posa délicatement sur les miennes. Il voulut mettre fin à notre baiser mais je le retins en m'agrippant à sa chemise, et le recolla plus intensément à moi, intensifiant aussi notre baiser qui devient passionné. Il ne me repoussa pas, pour une fois, et continua. Notre baiser dura je ne sais combien de temps mais peu m'importait tant qu'il était avec moi!

N'ayant pas vu le temps passer, il faisait nuit et il m'emmena dans sa chambre, me posa sur son canapé blanc-beige,sur son torse et j'écoutai avec attention sa respiration. Nous discutâmes et il me murmura l'air de ma berceuse. Mes paupières se fermaient, bien malgré moi, mais je combattis ma fatigue de peur de fermer les yeux et de ne jamais pouvoir les rouvrir. Il se rendit compte de mon anxiété et me chuchota:

-N'aies pas peur de fermer les yeux, je serrais là, tu me retrouveras à ton réveil, je ne te quitterais plus jamais je te le promets...

Je l'écouta et il reprit son fredonnement et mes paupières se fermèrent d'elle même et je m'endormis sur lui, chez lui et avec lui...

_Hello~_

_Voilà pour le quatrième chapitre Il est encore une fois très court je vous l'accorde ! J'en suis pas fière (comme pour beaucoup de mes écrits ! xD )_

_Merci aux revieweuses et à celle qui ont mis une alerte pour ma fic ! 3_


	5. Chapter 5 La promesse de la tendresse

**_**Me voilà avec une fiction Twilight, première de toutes mes fictions ! Alors soyez indulgentes, et ne faîtes pas attention aux fautes ! ***_****_**hihi***_**

_**Titre : Continuation**_

_**Couple : Bella & Edward**_

_**Résumé : Je suis seule une nouvelle fois, au bord de cette falaise au bord de ma vie. A quoi bon vivre sans l'être aimé? Un an après son départ, j'ai pris ma décision...**_

_**Note de l'auteur: Cette fiction reprend lorsque Bella s'apprête à sauter de la falaise de La Push, du territoire Quileute.**_

****Chapitre 5: La promesse de la tendresse...****

Je fis un rêve, un rêve étrange: J'étais avec toute la famille Cullen, dans les bois, et je...je chassais! J'étais comme eux, nous étions tous ensemble, unis...Je crois que je souriais car, somnolente, je sentis des doigts froids parcourir mon visage. Je resserras leur étreinte et les plaquas à mes joues. Cette sensation me fit tressaillir, mais de plaisir. Je décida qu'il était temps d'ouvrir les yeux. Je me retrouva face à un ange, Mon Ange, Mon Edward. Il me sourit, voyant que j'étais réveillée. Je lui rendit son sourire et me rapprocha de son visage, pâle comme neige, qui m'attirait tant. Il me laissa faire, mais quand je fus à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, prête à l'embrasser, il me dit:  
>-Tu veux peut-être déjeuner?<br>-Ce que je veux, c'est que tu m'embrasse.  
>Et je continua mon mouvement et colla ses lèvres fines et doucement gelées aux miennes.<p>

Il me laissa cependant faire, je voulais qu'il oublies, au moins une fois, que je n'étais pas humaine. Je voudrais que ce baiser dure toute l'éternité! Mais moi je n'ai pas l'éternité, la mort viendra me chercher, un jour ou l'autre... Mais lui il l'a...et ce...ce n'est pas juste! Je ne veux que vivre avec lui, tout le reste m'importe désormais! Il est Mon Monde et il ne le quittera jamais! Je... pleuras, à la pensée de ma vie sans lui et de ces six derniers mois, où il était absent... Il le vit et mit fin à ce baiser. Il me regarda, assez inquiet et n'osa pas me demander pourquoi ces larmes, peut être avait-il deviné...

Il m'enlaça, pour me réconforter, ce qu'il réussi mes larmes arrêtèrent de couler dès que mon visage se plaque contre son torse. Je me rappelas alors qu'il était là, avec moi et qu'il avait fait le serment de ne plus me quitter! Mon cœur se réchauffa quand je croisa son regard, et je me releva doucement, et me dirigea vers la porte. Il me suivit et ouvra la porte avant que j'en eus le temps. Il m'accompagna à la cuisine, silencieux. Peut -être un peu trop d'ailleurs...Non Bella! Stop il a promis donc arrête la paranoïa! j'entrai dans la cuisine et vis tous les Cullen installer autours du fourneau... Ils étaient déjà en train de me préparer à manger, car il était midi passé. Avec Edward le temps passe trop vite, à mon goût...

Je vis Esmée et Alice tout excitée, comme la première fois qu'elle préparaient à manger pour moi. Elles étaient heureuses de s'occuper de moi, et je les comprends, en quelque sorte car je m'occupe moi aussi de Charlie, à la maison. D'ailleurs il faut que j'aille le voir pour lui dire que tout va bien- j'avais laisser un mot assez inquiétant sur lequel j'avais dit que je partais... Je le dis tout bas à Edward et il me proposa de l'accompagner, ce que j'acceptai, car j'avais besoin de soutien pour lui dire qu'ils étaient de retour. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture et il m'ouvrit, comme toujours la portière et alla, à vitesse vampirique à sa place de conducteur.

Durant le trajet aucun mot ne sortit de nos bouches. Nous arrivâmes en quelques minutes seulement devant chez moi... enfin devant chez Charlie. Sa voiture et la mienne étaient là, garées aux mêmes emplacements que d'habitude. Je tremblai à l'idée de devoir lui annoncer pourquoi je marchai avec difficulté- ce qui était dû à mes blessures faîtes par Victoria. Il le sentis et vînt me susurrer qu'il était à mes côtés. Je repris du courage et ouvris la porte, assez timidement. Charlie était là, assis sur le canapé,avec l'air grave et quand il me vit son air se transforma en un air de soulagement intense après des semaines de stress.

Ce regard me fit mal et je détourna vivement les yeux. Je les releva cependant mais vis que Charlie avait détourné son regard, plein de haine, vers Edward. Je ne le supporta pas et lui dis:  
>-Papa Edward n'y est pour rien, il a dût partir pour raison de famille, sa tante était malade et il a dût partir d'urgence. Je t'ai laisser un mot et, Papa arrête de le regarder comme ça! C'est grâce à lui que je suis revenue! Lui et ses parents m'ont convaincus qu'ils étaient revenus et ils n'ont empêcher de faire une énorme bêtise que j'aurais regretter! J'avais dit tout cela à une vitesse folle et je vis le regard de mon père se transformer aux mots « c'est grâce à lui que je suis revenue ».<p>

Il nous fit, à moi et à Edward, un sourire compatissant et nous laissa nous installer sur le canapé à côté de lui. Il parut cependant choqué de remarquer qu'Edward me tenait la main. Il afficha un air désapprobateur quand celui-ci me mit sur ses genoux. Je n'y fis pas attention et nous restâmes assis, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sur ce miteux canapé de salon, sous les yeux de mon père. Je fus gênée et mes joues devinrent écarlates, bien malgré moi... Edward et mon père le remarquèrent et se mirent à rire ensemble. Je fus encore plus gênée et me cacha, vainement, dans la chemise de l'homme de ma vie.

Il nous remis debout et je dis à mon père que nous allions dans ma chambre. Il désapprouva mais j'ignorai sa remarque. Nous montâmes et mes joues redevinrent à ma couleur naturelle. Nous entrâmes dans ma chambre. Je vis qu'il fouilla dans ma commode et en retira une boîte noire, qui contenait mes cadeaux d'anniversaire. Il trouva aussi mon lecteur CD et y inséra celui qu'il m'avait offert, ma berceuse. Je mis mes écouteurs mais je l'entendis tout de même accompagner la mélodie.

Il m'installa contre lui, allongée sur lui. Je ne broncha pas et resta, là à écouter ma mélodie et lui la fredonner. Nous restâmes longtemps comme cela mais nous nous embrassions longuement. Mais mon père vint nous interrompre en toquant à ma chambre. Edward voulut partir mais je l'en empêcha et dis à mon père qu'il pouvait entrer. Edward me fit une tête boudeuse mais je l'embrassa comme pour m'excuser et dès que je mis fin à ce baiser il sourit à quelqu'un vers la porte: mon père. Je fus gênée; il avait vu que nous nous embrassions. Je devins rouge écarlate car mes joues me brûlaient. Je fis de nouveau rire Edward et me cacha à nouveau dans son torse.

Je resta comme cela et j'entendis la porte grincer et Edward me dire:  
>-C'est bon Bella, il est reparti comme il est venu. Sa voix ma parut... amusée. Je n'y accorda pas d'importance cependant car je me plongea dans ses yeux d'or. Soudain ses yeux prirent une couleur plus foncée, se rapprochant du noir, et devinrent marron. Cela m'inquiéta, était-ce sa soif? Comprenant mon inquiétude, il me murmura:<br>-Ne t'en fais pas je n'ai pas soif. C'est juste que j'ai envie de vivre, enfin de teste une nouvelle expérience avec toi.  
>-je... Comment ça « une autre expérience »?Répondis-je de plus en plus intriguée<br>-Ne bouge pas s'il te plaît  
>Je me figea le plus possible et il s'approcha de moi, la bouche entrouverte. Soudain, je ne savais pourquoi je ferma les yeux-sûrement pour plus d'intensité. Je sentis son souffle et son haleine se rapprocher. J'ouvris ma bouche à mon tour. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes et approfondis notre baiser. Je passes les détails. Cette expérience me plût beaucoup et notre baiser devint passionné. Là mon bonheur était à son comble. Lui, moi, réunis tous les deux par un simple baiser, qui pour moi était parfait !<p>

_**Voilà ! Chapitre 5 enfin posté, je suis enfin de retour xD J'espère que vous êtes toujours motivées pour me lire ! ^^ **_

_**Merci pour les reviews ! **_

_**Kazuna-Rox**_


	6. NOTE, IMPORTANT !

_**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais une annonce suite aux changements dans le règlement du site, que je trouve vraiment stupide et inacceptable ! Donc voilà, lisez cette pétition, signez-la et passez-la aux autres personnes du site que vous connaissez ! Que les choses changent ! .**_

« Salutations aux braves gens qui modèrent notre site.

Moi-même, avec beaucoup, ont été écrit et affiché sur votre site bien depuis des années maintenant, quelques unes des meilleurs exemples et de bons écrivains à venir là-bas sont tout à coup trouvés quelques unes des histoires que nous avons appris à aimer risquaient d'être retiré sans la chance de corriger nos erreurs, même.

Pour certains, cela signifie que la perte permanente d'une histoire.

Bien que je n'ai pas quelque chose que je crois viole les termes d'utilisation, il y a ceux qui ne sont jamais en mesure de récupérer une histoire dans sa forme originale, c'est quelque chose que je trouve être presque digne d'une action en justice, comme tout nous ne pouvons pas revendiquer la propriété d'un personnage, les histoires sont les nôtres et tout simplement les détruire quelque chose qui est inexcusable.

Il est très facile d'ajouter simplement une cote MA, des filtres supplémentaires ou même une simple exigence d'une adhésion gratuite pour lire les histoires présentées ici, et permettrait de réduire haineux commentaires anonymes et des postes en même temps, je dois donc à la question de pourquoi une telle chose, pendant tout ce temps, tout simplement n'a pas été ajouté.

Si vous êtes inquiet au sujet de falsification d'un enregistrement alors un avertissement approprié et puis il peut y avoir aucun conflit, vous avez pris sur vos pas et les parents ne surveillent pas leurs enfants, si cela est encore à votre préoccupation. S'il est plus d'un point de vue personnel ou le désir alors s'il vous plaît au moins informer les gens, qu'ils sachent et donner leur une chance de retirer une histoire que vous et les vôtres trouver offensant, la plupart des gens sur le site sont en réalité plutôt cordiales quand il s'agit de ces demandes.

Bien que je ne peux pas dire avec certitude si cette lettre sera même atteindre ceux qui peuvent être disposés à écouter, ou si c'est plus proche d'une purge à large spectre en vue de quelque chose de grand, s'il vous plaît comprendre que vous allez être perdre un grand nombre de votre écrivains, et donc votre revenu d'un manque de lecteurs s'il n'y a pas un certain niveau de mesures prises pour améliorer cette situation.

Pour ceux qui peuvent convenir à cela, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à signer et l'envoyer à l'appui du serveur, peut-être que nous pouvons obtenir un certain mouvement à ce sujet. »

_Psudocode_Samurai_

_Rocketman1728_

_dracohalo117_

_VFSNAKE_

_Agato l'hôte Venom_

_Jay gel_

_SamCrow_

_Brandy sang_

_Dusk666_

_Hisea Ori_

_Le Graven foncé_

_BlackRevenant_

_Seigneur Orion Salazar Noire_

_Sakusha Saelbu_

_Horocrux_

_socras01_

_Kumo no Makoto_

_Biskoff_

_Korraganitar l'NightShadow_

_NightInk_

_Lazruth_

_ragnrock kyuubi_

_SpiritWriterXXX_

_Ace6151_

_FleeingReality_

_Harufu_

_Exilé vol_

_Slifer1988_

_Dee Laynter_

_Angeldoctor_

_Finale Noir Getsuga_

_ZamielRaizunto_

_Fenris187_

_le sang enragé_

_arashiXnoXkami_

_Masane Amaha du roi_

_Blueexorist_

_Nero Angelo Sparda_

_Uzunaru999_

_Time Hollow_

_fg7dragon_

_Aljan Moonfire_

_Elvira-baba_

_Skoliro_

_Angie450_

_Cello_

_Natsume-Yusuke_

_Kazuna-Rox_

_**A vous maintenant! =3**_


End file.
